Factories and how to use them
How to use the Factories. 1. Pretty self explanatory.. Buy the factory. General = $650k, Vehicle = $5 million, Aircraft = $12 million, Weapons = $10 million, Terrorist = $20 = million 2. Once you have the factory you need to hire workers - these cost $15k each and will speed up your build process. The more you have (max = 50) the faster things will build. 3. The next step is resources for the factory. This is where I went a bit wrong, I was putting iron ore/oil, etc into factories. THIS IS WRONG.. All you need to do is put some money into the factories storage. 4. You are good to start building things now. Choose whatever you want from the items available. You will see how long it will take in the bottom panel. 5. Once an item is complete you will get the option to create. There's a lot of money to be made exporting vehicles/pistols as these sell quickly and you get higher prices for exporting when the shops are low in stock. Factory Overviews - General Factory (Cost: $650,000) Lets you create pistols and other items which can also be quite profitable - $3k for a 1911 - sell for over $9k. You can also build GPS/NV/Binocs, etc and also mining equipment. But really the Gen. Factory isn't that profitable and as things build so quickly the shops are quickly restocked. - Vehicle Factory (Cost: $5,000,000) Vehicle factory is located between Truck Shop and Rasman, it allows you to buy most vehicles, such as cars, trucks and some helicopters such as Little Birds and MI-7’s, produce them and then sell them for profit. Generally the greater the price of a vehicle, the greater the profit. To make money off of vehicle factories simply purchase the factory and place money in the storage of the factory, this can be done by scrolling on the flagpole and clicking “Storage”. (If you get no options while scrolling simply toggle your TLR keys). Then simply scroll and click “Manufacture” to see a list of all the vehicles you can create. Click the vehicle you want to make and click produce, this will produce that vehicle and store it until you choose to create it. (Hire more workers to produce vehicles at a faster rate.) After the vehicle has been produced simply click on it and then click create and it will create your chosen vehicle. Next simply drive your vehicle to a place where you can sell it and press “E” on the AI followed by clicking your vehicle and selling it. Most vehicles can be sold at the spawns of your faction with the exception of trucks, which are sold at Truck shop, and helicopters which are sold at the air tower on the airfield next to Blufor spawn. - Weapons Factory (Cost: $10,000,000) The Weapons factory is often located on the south side of the map. It is where you can create assorted weapons for either export or sale of profit. After producing the weapons you have two options, you can either export the weapon in which case you will gain a small but reasonable profit depending on the product. Or you can create the object and attempt to sell it to players or the appropriate NPC dealer. It is worth noting however, that certain weapons require licensing to sell, similar how you need one to use. For example, in order to sell a AKM to the weapons dealer, you first need a terrorist license. It is also worth noting that you can produce what could be deemed illegal weapons. So it's best to either make arrangements with local law enforcement, or simply have all the right paperwork(licences) to handle the weapons. - Aircraft Factory (Cost: $12,000,000) Aircraft Factory is located on the airfield of the Opfor base in southern Takistan. The aircraft factory allows you to create a whole bunch of aircraft ranging from cheap $800,000 helicopters all the way up to $22,000,000 Jets. Some vehicles include Ospreys, AN-2s and C130-Js. Simply approach the flagpole enter into the “Manufacture” screen, produce and create. All aircraft will then need to be flown to the air tower in Rasman next to Blufor base. One positive of this factory is that you have the potential to create and accumulate the highest amount of profit from each vehicle, however the risk and money that you invest in creating each vehicle is much higher than any other factory. - Terrorist Factory (Cost: $20,000,000) Terrorist Factory is located on the terrorist hideout located in the top right of Takistan. Here you are able to produce a wide range of armed vehicles such as GPKs and armoured vehicles. Like the factories above they require you to produce, create and then sell your vehicles in order to make a profit. Due to the high price of this factory we recommend that you do not look at purchasing it. As a result it is not often used by players in Takistan Life Revolution, however if you have the money and time we would still suggest checking it out. The price of the armed vehicles also makes it a cheap alternative to purchasing your armed vehicles from Opfor.